They dont know
by Angry little duck
Summary: something is wrong with Logan, can the guys figure it out before it's too late? ONE SHOT! please enjoy :)


**heeeeyyyyyyyyy! so now i have all of the guys a main character for something, except carlos! i need an idea that i can use for him, HELP! anyways here you go. i really like this for a reason. it deals with personal experiences i have with self harm. no im proud of it, of course, but im over three months clean! which is amazing! for those of you who dont know what that means, it means i haven't cut in over three months! so ya know... hope ya like it! i DO NOT own the band big time rush.**

* * *

Logan is dying. Every day it gets worse and worse. He's not sick like a cancer patient. He has been depressed for 2 years now. He has hit rock bottom. Everyone at school hates him, except his friends. His friends, Carlos, James, and Kendall are the only things that have kept him here so long. Every day he puts on a brave face and acts like nothing is wrong. His friends see something is changing about their friend, but they don't say anything. Today was another one of those days, that kind of day that pushed him further off the edge. Logan had woken up late and missed the bus, so he had to run to school. As he was running in he bumped in to Eli, one of the guys that hated him the most.

"You got a problem, freak show?" Eli asked as he spat in Logan's face

"N –n- no" he stuttered out. Logan didn't want trouble, especially not today.

"Hey Eli," Logan heard someone from behind him say. "Why don't you get lost?" Logan recognized the voice, it was Kendall's. He could also hear footsteps trailing close behind, which meant James and Carlos were with him.

"Watch your back, freak." Eli muttered as he slammed Logan's books out of his hand and walked away. Logan couldn't stand Eli. Eli was big and intimidating, he scared practically everyone. No matter what was going on, Eli was always in a bad mood. No one ever knew why.

"You okay?" Kendall asked Logan. He began picking up Logan's books. He could see how frightened the brown haired boy was. He hated when people picked on his friends, especially Logan. Kendall had slowly noticed something was wrong with Logan. Logan didn't smile like he used to, he doesn't talk much either. It worried Kendall to think that something could be wrong with one of his best friends, but he didn't say anything about it. If Logan wanted to talk, then Kendall would let Logan come to him. He didn't want to intrude.

Logan nodded to keep from crying. He turned and walked to class. He kept his head down and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Logan went into the room and quickly found his seat. It was only 8:15, but to Logan the day felt like it should be over. He began counting down the days until he would be out of here.

* * *

Something's wrong Kendall thought to himself. Logan had been quiet all day and he had hardly eaten lunch. Kendall couldn't put his finger on it, but something was bothering his friend, and he had yet to figure out what it was. He decided he was going to go over to Logan's and talk to his friend; it was only a block away so he was going to walk over. He was only ten feet from the house when he heard a strangled cry come from one of the windows, Logan's bedroom. He ran up to the house and pushed the front door open.

"Logan? Logan!" the blonde yelled. He heard another cry come from somewhere in the house. Kendall raced up the stairs to Logan's room. The door was locked.

"Logan, open up!" Kendall said as he pounded on the door. He took a step back and kicked the door open with all his might. It flew open with a bang. What he saw made him nearly scream. Logan was sitting on the floor next to his bed; his arms were covered in blood.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked him.

"I came to see if you were okay," Kendall said running into the bathroom to get a towel. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I did."

Kendall was confused. He looked down next to where his friend was sitting. He saw a small razor blade that had blood on it. Kendall grabbed Logan's arms and started to clean the blood off of them. He then realized what Logan meant, he had done this. He had cut himself. Tears began to form in the blondes eyes. He looked at his friend.

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Kendall questioned as he sat down in front of Logan

Logan said nothing. He looked down at the ground and pulled his sleeves down. He didn't want to tell Kendall, he didn't want to tell anyone. That was the whole point of it being a secret; he didn't have to tell anybody.

"Please tell me." Kendall said, he could see the pain on Logan's face. "Logan?"

"You guys are the only ones that don't hate me yet." Logan told him. He felt fresh tears begin to well up in his eyes, he wiped them away so Kendall wouldn't see him cry. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to hate themselves, but now I do. Because I hate me too... just like everyone else."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan as tight as he could. It was then after that Logan let himself cry, his sobs shook his body violently. Kendall pulled out his phone and texted James and Carlos telling them to come over to Logan's. Within ten minutes, the front door flew open and Carlos and James were running up the stairs. They walked into Logan's room to see their two best friends huddled on the floor in tears.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to his sad friends, he didn't know what was going on, but he was sure someone would tell him.

Logan looked up at Kendall in a way of asking 'Do I tell them?' Kendall nodded to answer his friends' question. Logan then rolled up his sleeves to reveal cuts going up and down his arms. James gasped at the sight of his friend's body. He couldn't believe that Logan, of all people he knew, would resort to doing that.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Carlos asked.

"A couple months." Logan answered keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Can you promise us something, Logan?" Kendall asked.

Logan simply nodded.

"Promise us that you'll never do this ever again, and that if you have a problem, you'll come tell one of us instead of hurting yourself even more."

"I promise." Logan answered looking each of his friends in the eyes. It was then he knew that his friends would always be there for him, no matter what happened. They'd be there to pick him up when he falls, and they would keep him safe from all harm. He smiled at the thought of this; he smiled his legendary smile that hadn't been seen by anyone in so long. 'Things may just get better' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Someone asked Logan, he turned around to see Kendall standing there looking at him.

"No, are you?" Logan asked, his friend shook his head no. Not long after the guys found out about what Logan had been doing, a man by the name Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota. Kendall had persuaded him to make the four of them a boy band. They were about to play their first concert at Madison Square Garden.

"Can I tell you something?" Logan asked his friend.

Kendall nodded curious of what his friend wanted to tell him.

"You know that day that you came over to check on me, well I was planning on killing myself that night. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. So thank you."

"Hey," Kendall said "That's what friends are for." He pulled Logan in for a hug glad that he had bothered to go talk to him that day. They pulled back and waited to be called up on stage.

"You guys ready for this?" Carlos asked as he put his hands on his friends shoulder. They both nodded and all four of them made their way up towards the stage.

"Everybody give it up for big time rush!" they heard the announcer say. This was the start of something new for Logan, and he was glad that he was around to see it.


End file.
